1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to face recognition technology. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for matching face shapes.
2. Background
With developments of computer technology, face recognition technology becomes more and more mature. The present face recognition refers to computer technology which makes use of analysis and comparison of visual feature information of human face for authentication. Shape is one of the most direct expressions of an object. Objects with similar shapes are everywhere in daily life, and human faces are often used in comparison with other objects. For example, sometimes people describe the face of a person as an egg-shaped face or an oval face; and sometimes we just feel that the face of someone resembles a face of a pet dog. Describing human faces with particular objects is fun. It also makes the facial expression more profoundly understood.